


Stockings

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Iron Dad, Stockings, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter and May make some new stockings and Tony joins in





	Stockings

“So you’re telling me you have handmade stockings?” Tony asked with a curious smile.   
He and Peter were tinkering in the lab, when they got onto the subject of Christmas. They talked about their favourite things to do, Peter saying that his was hanging up the handmade stocking he made when he was six.   
“Yeah,” Peter flushed and looked down with a small smile, “Aunt May and Uncle Ben helped me make it. Then they made themselves one. We um, we hang them up every year.”  
“That’s really cute Pete,” Tony told him sincerely, smiling when the teen looked up at him.   
Just then Peter’s phone went off, it was a text from May asking him to come home.   
“May text, she wants me home,” Peter told Tony with an apologetic look.   
“No problem, c’mon I’ll give you a lift,” Tony smiled, already heading towards the elevator. 

The duo walked into the teens apartment, being met with a kitchen table full of various fabrics.   
“Aunt May, you here?” Peter called out, confusion filling him as he took in the sight of the table.   
“Oh there you are,” May smiled, exiting her room with Peter’s old stocking, “Hey Tony.”   
“Hey May,” Tony greeted, feeling as confused as Peter, “um what’s going on here?” He gestured to the table.   
“Oh, we’re going to make new stockings this year,” May explained happily, “Peter’s is a little beat up.”  
To prove a point she held up Peter’s old threadbare stocking, making Tony wince and the teen cringe.   
“Yeah,” she nodded, “so I went and got some things to make new ones.”   
Peter beamed in excitement.   
“Well I better go,” Tony said, not wanting to intrude.   
“Don’t be ridiculous,” May told him, “Stay and make a stocking with us.”   
“Yeah, will you stay Tony? Please?” Peter asked with puppy eyes in full force, making him seem younger than he was.   
“I, I don’t know how to make a stocking,” Tony said, crumbling under Peter’s gaze.   
“We can teach you, right Aunt May?” Peter asked, excitement in his voice.   
“Of course,” May beamed, her and Peter looking at Tony expectantly.  
The billionaire looked between the two and saw where Peter got the puppy eyes from.   
“Okay just stop with the eyes,” he cried playfully, smiling as Peter cheered happily, “but you’ll have to talk me through it.”  
With that he let Peter pull him over to the table. 

Two hours later they had all made themselves stockings, as well as one for Happy, Rhodey and Pepper. It had taken a while for Tony to get the method, but he picked up really quickly. He ended up with a snowflake covered stocking, Peter’s had an arc reactor on it, while May’s was a simple red and gold striped one.   
May smiled at their creations, humming along to the songs playing as she sewed the names on.   
“So you do this every year?” Tony asked, watching May as she worked.   
“Not every year,” May replied, giving him a soft smile “Just when they need replacing, and Peter’s definitely did.”   
Tony chuckled at that.   
“Hey May?” Peter asked gaining the attention of both adults.   
“What’s up sweetie?” She asked.   
“Can we, can we hang Uncle Ben’s stocking up this year too? Please?” The teen asked in a small voice, his uncle’s stocking in his hands.   
May took a breath before smiling softly,   
“Of course we can sweetie,” she told him.   
Peters smile rivaled the sun, throwing his arms around her in a hug. 

Before Tony left he watched as May and Peter hung their stockings, right beside Ben’s red and gold striped one.   
The trio soon said their goodbyes, Peter clinging to Tony a little longer than necessary. Not that Tony minded, he loved hugging that kid.   
Once home the billionaire hung the stockings up next to the one he had made for Jarvis, many years before when the man had been alive.   
Tony smiled at the sight, glad he had stayed.


End file.
